


Tear Me Down

by arisu16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Poetry, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, torn down, worthwhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Hermione toward Ron at the Yule Ball poem





	

Tonight  
was to be a night  
to remember.  
Tonight  
I wasn’t just the know-it-all.  
I was more than the brain.  
Tonight  
I was beautiful.  
I could feel myself glow.  
I was more than a pity date.  
I was someone’s first choice.  
From your mouth,  
not a kind word came.  
With dagger tongue,  
you tore me down.  
You,  
who was supposed to be my friend,  
spat more cruelly than all.  
And for what?  
Petty jealousy?  
Broken pride?  
Or was it bitterness,  
because while you weren’t looking  
someone else noticed me?  
_Really_ noticed me.  
Hidden behind shelves,  
buried in books,  
someone noticed me  
and saw more  
than frizzy hair  
and buck teeth.  
He saw the girl  
underneath  
and deemed me worthwhile.


End file.
